Coffee Shop Love
by Jaxryn
Summary: Scout returns from the war and picks up where he left off: as a coffee bean deliverer. His favorite shop is the Waning Moon Cafe, and it's not just because of the brews. Scout x OC. There will be lemons throughout the story, if you don't like it don't read. Writing this for a friend.


Becka x Scout

Scout sighed and stretched his arms over his head blissfully before taking the heavy cardboard boxes out of the back of his delivery truck. He was back from the war, and back in his hometown of Boston. He had gone back to his old job of delivering coffee beans to the shop down the street. He had always liked delivering to this coffee shop. There were two girls on staff who he always enjoyed talking to. It was always friendly, casual, and he usually would take his break to sip on a mug after dropping off the boxes. He had worked this route for about year prior to signing on to the war effort, ironically enough as a scout. His broad frame and height made him look imposing, but he had grace and style. His skin was naturally tan, and he was lightly muscled. His hair was a sable brown, soft to the touch. There was three things he loved: his hair, his whip-smart tongue that he kept well-oiled, and a firm cup of Joe. He hefted the boxes in his arms, then plopped them on the ground next to the back entrance into the bean storage warehouse. The door was already cracked open for his convenience. He smiled at the thought of who he knew had left the door ajar.

Becka slipped into the break room to don her apron. Another day at Waning Moon. It was hard and busy work, but it was worth it for the smell of the place. It was right after breakfast-rush, so the cozy little shop was quiet now. She stepped out of the room and took her place behind the counter, wiping it down. After she was done, she prepped for the day by slitting the bean sacks. She tucked the golden waves of hair in her face behind her ears and adjusted her apron. Her lengthy hair tumbled down, stopping just short of her butt. Her skin was pale, and she had a sprinkle of freckles across the bridge of her nose. Her eyes were a bright blue, with flecks of gold. Becka looked up at the clock. 11am. Almost time for the bean delivery. She walked into the store room, checking how much they had of each bean. She noted they were running low on Columbian and French Vanilla. She put her hands on her lower back and stretched her slim frame.

Scout stood in the door frame behind her, not making a noise. He had a crush on Becka, but never admitted it to her after all this time. He didn't have all that many friends, and when he was at war he had missed them all dearly, but he missed no one as much as the lithe blonde before him. He prided himself on being a pretty confident guy…it's just something about her tangled his insides. Not like he'd ever tell anyone THAT little tidbit. He looked at her for a moment, watching her stretch, admiring her thin body. He was wearing dark reinforced work khakis that were well worn in and thin in the knees. His chest was covered with a thin white t-shirt that clung to his broad muscular body. His dog tags were prevalent under his cotton t-shirt. Finally his deep, smooth voice calmly floated into the room. "Hey Becka, I got two boxes for you today" each 40 pound box was tucked under one of his long strong arms.

Becka jumped. She realized who it was and her eyes widened in surprise. "Good morning Scout. How are you doing?" She said in her sweet voice. She walked over to him and smiled. She had on a long-sleeved brown scoop neck shirt, with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows. She wore a pine green skirt that went to her midthighs, and black stockings and flats. It was uncharacteristic of her to become friends with someone like Scout. He had always looked so imposing, but he had reached out to her and befriended her. He was one of the nicest guys she knew...not that she knew many. "Can I help you with one of those?" she asked, knowing full well he wouldn't let her lift one of the heavy boxes. Her politeness was undying.

"Of course not." His voice was smooth and playful, his full lips pulled back into a broad easy smile. At 25 he looked both young and ancient. His face was soft and smooth, as if he had never had a single beard hair grow. But his eyes had smile lines extending from the eyelids. Eyes that had lately been stealing glances at Becka. Today he couldn't help but glance at her scoop neck. He'd never noticed her where something even remotely close to low-cut before and the sight made his heart skip. He walked past her and slid the boxes into the appropriate shelf and grabbed his clipboard from his side "You know the drill, sign and order."

"Yes sir" she smiled, and saluted at him jokingly. He handed her the clipboard and she signed the bottom. She put checks on the two flavors she'd mentally noted, and a few other she knew they'd be short on by next week. She handed it back to him, and adjusted her sage apron. "So, want me to fix you a cup of coffee? We also have these new breakfast items we get from the bakery down the street." She motioned for him to follow her. For now, the shop only had her, the also blonde and very sassy Lily, and the fantastically gay Mark. Both of whom wouldn't care that he didn't come in through the front. The only person who hassled about Scout was the manager, Brandon.

"Boy, do I need a cup!" He feigned being tired, but in reality Scout would wake up at 3 am every day and work out. He only slept a few hours a night. The military had beaten that schedule into him. He used to hate it, but now he loved the fresher air in the cold mornings. He stayed for his cup. Scout just wanted an excuse to spend more time with the girl. Still, he regretted leaving the storage room. He liked the time they spent alone. As they moved towards the Espresso machine, both Mark and Lily smiled and said Hello. Each of them had spent time with Scout in the past and got along well with him. They were older employees. He got along with Lily famously, the two of them often having arguments about anything and everything. He had also become tight with Mark, after his initial crush on Scout. He never made a move and his interest moved on. "Surprise me with a drink today" he told Becka.

"Alrighty then!" she said a laughed a little. She went behind the counter and began fixing him His regular cup, only this time she added chocolate. Becka knew his penchant for sweets. She added some some of the syrup to it, and then picked him up a bagel. She walked over to his table and put the tray down, along with cream, sugar and some cream cheese for the bagel. She then made her way to a table with an elderly gentleman sitting at it and began to take his order. She put her hair behind her ears again, and stood with her legs slightly crossed. She wrote down the old man's order, and took a swift peek at Scout. He was such a good friend of hers...but she felt cursed that he was so cute. She'd _never_ be able to tell him. His smiles always brightened up her whole week, and his accidentally touching he hand a few times while giving her the clipboard never failed to give her butterflies. Becka thought of these things as she walked, completely forgetting the little step there was before going behind the counter. Naturally, she tripped. She caught herself on the counter and blushed.

Scout ate his breakfast slowly, and greatly enjoyed his chocolate-laced coffee. That woman knew just how to get him. He talked with some of the people nearby. It seemed like everyone knew him, and many of them congratulated him for his duty and expressed how glad they were that he'd made it back in one piece. The people on the outside, it looked like he wasn't paying too much attention to her, but when she tripped he nearly leapt from his seat, and blushed when he noticed himself doing it. His Momma had taught him manners, and one of those was to catch a woman in distress. He sat back down when it was obvious she was fine, but after they each exchanged coy glances.

Well, there she went embarrassing herself in front of him. She felt like such a dork. She caught Lily giving her "the eye". She knew right then that Lily had known about her crush. Becka wondered for how long. She'd probably seen Becka look right at Scout with a blush the instant after she tripped. Oh no. She fixed the old man's coffee and walked it over to him, this time gingerly stepping down from that silly step. The old man asked if she was alright, and she assured him it was no big deal. The coffee shop mostly attracted the younger crowd, but this old man had been a regular ever since it opened...and probably a regular at the coffee shop that this location was before Waning Moon. She walked over to Scout to check up on him. "Do you need anything?" she adjusted her apron again and looked at the edge of the table.

"I could use a cute, clumsy girl to sit with me for a few minutes" His eyes smiled, his lips again parting to reveal his neat white teeth. He was over his break time, and would be behind schedule if he didn't leave soon. Still, he had decided while he ate he would make a move today. He wanted to see where this would go. Time to turn on his old, flirty self.

She could feel her face heat up. She looked up and saw Mark smirking at her. Lily probably had hinted. "I'm sorry, Scout, but I can't sit down with you right now. I got here an hour ago. And-" She was cut off by Mark. "You've been on the clock for like three hours; sit your butt down in that chair!" He was totally lying, but getting put on the spot like that, she couldn't help but obey. She shakily sat down, and let the quiet chatter of the people in the shop calm her a little. Lily walked by and gave Becka a cup of chai tea. Her favorite. She stirred the tea bag about with a spoon. "How is the coffee?" she asked blandly. She crossed her legs under the table, only to brush her leg up his. Her eyes widened, and she tucked her legs under the chair.

Scout chased her legs under the table, wanting to feel the contact with her while they talked, He was sad that she retreated. "So you gonna be working next week when I swing by?" His green eyes never left hers, but his mind wandered.

"You're coming Thursday...so yes, I will be." She looked up at him and met his gorgeous eyes. She felt his foot graze her calf, so she carefully unfurled her legs from under the chair. She idly thought about why he was asking her. "So...um...What do you like to do? I mean, other than deliver boxes." she stuttered out. Well that was dumb.

The pressure from his foot pushed her legs slightly apart. "Oh moving boxes is my calling. I come from a long line of box movers." He grinned, enjoying teasing her. He reached and cupped her hand in his "I actually enjoy dancing. Also talking to cuties like you."

She blushed at his second statement, but she tried her best not to miss a beat. "You dance? Have you gone to school for it, or is it just a pastime?" Her words were calmer, but the blood in her face wasn't. She toyed with the pen in her apron with one hand, then sipped some of her chai tea. "Maybe I could see you do it sometime?" That was probably the bravest thing she'd ever said to a guy. She stopped playing with the pen, then laid her hand on the table.

Scout too this chance to put his warm, slightly calloused hand on top of hers in a gentle fashion. "Of course. Maybe I could take you sometime?" His leg moved up hers slightly, He was being more forward than he had ever been with her. He liked seeing her face fill with color and he wondered what she would look like flushed even more. He inwardly smirked, feeling not the least bit resentful for his dirty thoughts about his poor, shy Becka.

"Wow, um…that would be nice," She felt her pantyhose move up a little with the pressure of his foot. She didn't want to move her hand away from his to adjust them. She'd tighten her garters later. "B-but I don't know how." she smiled at him, showing that she wasn't kidding. She had two left feet, as she had shown earlier by her graceful trip into the counter.

He nodded "I could most definitely teach ya...If you'd like to give me a shot." he caught himself winking at this girl, which only made her cheeks rosier. He was way past time for his next delivery, but he couldn't pull himself away. Her hand was so small in his, and he could almost feel her tremble. It had been a long time since he'd felt so attracted and protective of someone at the same time.

She felt his hand tighten minutely on hers. She enjoyed the feeling of his hand, and smiled a little more. She put her free hand on top of his and looked up at him. Just then, Lily came over. "Brandon's stopping by in a bit to see how we're doing without a manager. Sorry, Scout, but I have to kidnap Becka from you." Becka's smile turned into a frown, and she reluctantly pulled her hands away from Scout's. "I really enjoyed our chat." She stood by the table, still not wanting to go back to work. She meant what she had said wholeheartedly. That was the most she'd ever said to him. Damn her nerves.

Scout shrugged, unsure how to demand she spend more time with her. He walked through the employee area, ready to leave; when he turned to Becka. Suddenly, an idea struck him and he smirked. "Oh hey, you forgot the clipboard in the supply room!" his eyes were mischievous, like he was telling her a secret.

"I did?" It was often she forgot things like that. His evil look went right over her head. She walked back into the supply room, she eyes scanning for the clipboard. If Brandon was coming, he'd be furious with her for losing something important. She didn't see it on top of any of the boxes, so she carefully got down on her hands and knees to look under the crates. She heard Scout walk in behind her, but she didn't look up.

Scout grinned, trying to get a peek up her skirt, but to no avail. "Hey! Woah, Woah…I was teasing!" He stood in the doorway, his hands in his pocket. "I... I wanted to ask you more directly to hang out. We can go dancing. I'll take you to dinner afterwards."

She sighed in relief. "Oh. You had me worried. Brandon would skin me if I lost it." It hit her just then he was asking her on a date. She froze. "I...um...of course I'll come. When should we?" She carefully got up, and turned to him. He skirt was bunched up a little bit, only revealing the clips holding up her black stockings. She didn't notice.

God he wanted to feel her thighs. They just looked so damn silky. If they just LOOKED it, he could only imagine how they actually must feel. He took a step toward her, the space between them only arms reach. "How about Sunday…about 4pm?" He was still in the way of the door, not ready to let her go.

Sunday two days from now. Oh god, so soon! She hadn't the faintest idea on what to wear. Lily and Mark were going to attack her, she knew it. "Where should I meet you? I mean...I don't know Do you want my address or should I wait there or…?." He was a head taller than her, so she had to look up to talk to him when he was this close. She was suddenly aware of how close Scout was to her.

Scout wrapped his huge arms around her thin waist and pulled her close to him. They could hear the espresso machine running in the other room, and customers getting a little annoyed at the line. He lowered his head, his eyes excited and dangerous "Whichever you prefer, Becka." He whispered, sultry.

She inhaled sharply, and her blush darkened. She looked up at his playful smile with wide eyes as he leaned into her. She was positive he could feel her heart beating fast through her apron. "What do you mean?' Becka inquired.

Scout interrupted her, pushing his lips to hers. He had wanted this moment for weeks, and he was just pushing on, seeing where it would take him. His eyes were narrowly opened, gauging the girl's reaction.

At first she stiffened, but then she melted into it. Her eyes closed and her hands gripped the fabric of his shirt at his chest. He smelled like leather and cologne, the good type...not the overpowering type that made her sneeze. She made a soft sound of contentment in her throat.

Scout kissed her softly; like he worried his strength would push her away and break her. His lips were a little rough, but he didn't think she seemed to mind. His breath held so as to not even breathe on her. Satisfied that she wouldn't run away he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms into a tighter grip around her. His tight white t-shirt stretched as she pulled at it, his muscular frame not leaving any room in the fabric for easy adjustments.

Her mouth opened slightly, and she pressed herself ever so gently into his warm embrace. He liked her back...even though she tripped over herself like a ditz. She felt Scout's fingers on her lower back, gently playing with the hem of her blouse. His lips still tasted lightly of chocolate.

The stock room was cool to keep the coffee beans fresh. The lights buzzed slightly. The front of the cafe was so busy no-one could pull themselves away for a moment to yell at her. Scout inwardly grinned; knowing that her job was on the line, and remembered so was his. He didn't care. His fingers from the small of her back under her shirt to her hips, feeling her smooth bare skin. His lips opened to catch hers, pulling on her lower lip slightly.

Her skin prickled in goose bumps as his warm hand traveled up her smooth skin. She arched like a cat being stroked, and made another nearly inaudible noise. As he kissed her plump lower lip, she kissed his top.

Scout pulled his face away from hers, his hands interlocked behind her, holding her to him. He was full of color, full of life, full of happiness. "That's the right way to tell me goodbye. You gonna do that again on Sunday when I come to pick you up?"

She was breathless, and the apples of her cheeks were a light pink. "Yes please." She breathed. She didn't want to move...though she knew Brandon would be out there to yell at her for being absent at the beginning of lunch shift. She placed her cheek on his chest while she wrapped her arms around him. She felt his chin settle on the top of her head. "I have to go..." she whispered, but didn't move.

Scout knew it was true. He had to let her go. Still, his heart was pounding and he felt alive. He gritted his teeth and unclasped his fingers, touching her bare skin one last time before letting her shirt fall to cover her again. "When do you get a break...?"

"After being gone so long...I don't think I'm going to get one. I get off of work at 7 tonight, though." Her heart felt a little disappointed when he pulled away. She looked down at her patent leather flats.

Scout followed her gaze, his eyes passing her cleavage. He had never seen her wear such a deep neck, and wondered if perhaps she wore it because she knew he would be delivering today. He wanted to tear her clothes off, He wanted to hear her makes a noise louder than her normal whisper. A noise so loud it could be heard over the espresso machine's steam wand. He inhaled sharply, wondering if she noticed the bulge in his work pants. All this lust for her he had, and now he was more in love with her than before. "It is hard... to wait that long to see you..."

She looked back up at him. "It is?" She still felt all fluttery from the kiss. She prayed her legs would work when she walked out the door. "Do you...maybe want to catch dinner later tonight?" He asked her. Even less an amount of time to make herself look pretty. But she wanted another kiss, where time wasn't an issue. Becka smiled up at his handsome face and nodded a yes.

Scout leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek "Meet me at the Thai place down the street when you get off at 7. I'll be there. Tell Mark I'm sorry I kept you back here. Tell 'em I mixed up deliveries and you had to help fix 'em." He gave his Becka one last squeeze around her waist, then went out the side door, clipboard sheet in hand.

"O-Okay." She waved a tiny bit, and then walked out into the hell that was Waning Moon Coffee shop. Almost instantly, Brandon swooped upon her like a hawk on a mouse. She told him that the delivery guy had gotten things messed up and she had to help straighten things out. No doubt, Brandon thought it was her fault. He savagely berated her, and demanded she tend her tables. She ran off to do so, with odd looks from Mark and Lily. She mouthed 'later' to them, and they went back to work. She took care of all her customers, and only got one order wrong. Brandon gave her a sour look at her impeccable work, but didn't say anything. He left around 4:30, and the shop was quiet again half an hour after that. She explained her dates with Scout. Lily demanded she go home and change into better clothes after work, but Becka didn't want to wait that long. That and she had way too many butterflies. She promised her two best friends that they could come help her tomorrow. The last few hours of her shift couldn't end sooner.

Scout sped through the rest of his day, first catching up on deliveries than moving even quicker to finish early. Still, he couldn't manage, and instead of going home to change he got a small bouquet of purple orchids on the way to the restaurant. He arrived a little early and paid the hostess to sit in a private corner booth, behind the oriental silk screen that sectioned the private booths off. It was a good seat for Boston on a Friday night, though. The Thai restaurant had low tables, surrounded by cushions to sit on. The table was still high enough to be above the knees, with a space below for someone to stretch out their legs. The rest of the room was dim, with antique swords on the wall and candles burning on little shelves.

Right after Becka told her friends that she had no plans to go home before her date at the Thai restaurant; Lily all but dragged her into the employee break room. She sat her down and began pulling things out of her purse. Lily was one of those women that carry a veritable beauty store in their purse. She shadowed Becka's eyes which brought out the sparkling blue. Becka herself never put on makeup, and rarely did her hair. Lily didn't over apply anything, but she didn't know how she looked, as there was no mirror in the employee room. Her stomach had the butterflies, all right. Lily brushed all of Becka's bangs to the side and hair-sprayed them softly, and then curled her hair with her fingers. Becka took off her apron, and pulled her blue-jeweled necklace out of her shirt. She fixed her garters, then said bye to her friends as she walked down the street towards the Thai place, with even more butterflies than before.

Scout shifted in his seat a bit, wondering if he had been too forward with the girl. He usually wouldn't kiss someone uninvited, but the moment felt right. He was relieved to see her being led to his table by the host. He stood as she arrived, opening his arms for a hug. "You look amazing... and you just got off, how'd you manage?" His deep voice was welcoming, friendly, as if they picked up right where they left off. He'd been thinking about her all day though, and it was all he could do to not pull over and relieve himself of his unclean but welcome thoughts.

"I do? Lily sorta...had her way with me." she reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear, only to realize her hair wasn't there to tuck. She hugged him back and breathed in his wonderful scent. Somehow...he sort of smelled like coffee too, now. She sat at the table, and began browsing the menu. "You like Thai food? I would have pegged you for a Mexican-food sort of person." Becka looked up from her menu and at him. She couldn't believe how crazy this day had been. She'd been pining for him for a month or so now...and out of the blue he kisses her. She was so happy.

Scout laughed, and then smiled at her. "Oh, I am a one man taco eating apocalypse. But I like variety in life..." The submerged booth hid their legs from sight, and the patrons were encouraged to remove their shoes before sitting. Scout had done so already, his socks were silly and red. One of his socks had a hole at his little toe.

Becka wiggled off her flats and placed them next to her. She was sitting with her legs under the table. "I myself enjoy Italian food. I love pasta." She smiled shyly up at him. The server brought them some tea to drink, which was pleasant because she hadn't had anything to drink since the chai tea from earlier. "I'm not too fond of things that are spicy, but I will say I'm a fool for nachos."

Scout brushed his feet over hers; reminding them of the brief footsy they had played earlier. Even her toes felt dainty under her panty-hose. Was there any part of her that wasn't adorable? He tried a terrible joke: "What did the Mexican mom say to her son after he stole cheese from the farmers?" he smiled. He hoped that telling a dumb joke would get her to laugh. He was the king of bad jokes.

She gave him a strange look. "Why?" her toes brushed against his wooly socks and she laughed a little bit at his pinky toe wiggling at hers.

"That's Na-cho cheese!" Scout laughed at his own joke, then slipped his right foot under hers, and rested his left on top. Almost like he was trying to "hold her hand" with feet instead.

She laughed, rising her hand to her mouth. "That's so dumb; I don't know why it's so funny." She wiggled her toes happily. The server came back for their orders. Becka took a glance at the menu, and chose the Egg Flower Soup, with a side of chicken wontons.

Her laugh was gorgeous. It made his heart warm up, and he smiled brightly at her. Scout ordered spring rolls and red curry. "I can get away with it because everyone thinks tan people like the spice. Though, I will say I've never had anything spicier than my Momma's chili. I used to think her dates weren't worth it unless they could down a whole bowl." He scowled, thinking of Spy loving that chili, and helping himself to two servings. After a few years, they had finally gotten over each other. They'd even been in the same platoon. He loved the guy as the father he never got to have. Not like he'd let the ol' French bastard know that.

"My family's very European. My great-great grandfather was an Irish immigrant who came here to the states to try to find work in New York. I inherited the pale and the freckles." A lot of people found her shockingly pale skin unattractive. She wondered idly if other cultures were wary of differing skin tones. She hoped her skin was fine with him. She loved his soft tan.

"You look like a pearl," Scout put his huge hand on the table. His long fingers could easily palm a basketball. With his other hand he reached over and took hers, resting it on his "Yeah, ya make me look black!"

"I get that from a lot of people." she laughed. Her thin fingers curled around his. She still had a low blush from all this physical contact. She'd never had a long-term boyfriend. The closest she'd gotten was in high school when the guy she dated back would kiss her on the cheek. That had been her only boyfriend. This was something incredibly new and exciting.

Scout sensed her shyness, and was both intrigued by it and intimidated; he wanted to make sure her experience was nice, and the pressure was a lot. He knew his Becka still held her virginity. Lily had made that clear to him. Lily wasn't trying to sell her best friend off, but was more showing concern for her being so beautiful at her age…and not having lost it yet. Scout shared Lily's and Mark's amazement at that fact. Becka seemed fine with the fact she was still untouched. All the power to her…but it didn't make him want to run his hands up her silken thighs any less. At the same time, he liked the idea that maybe he would be her first. He could break her in, mold her. Both his legs moved between hers, his feet curling around her calves and pushing outward. His fingers brushed the back of her hand. He wondered what they would look like naked together, and imagined a yin yang symbol. The restaurant was full of other people, but he was lost in her. "Better than being compared to coffee beans... I get that all day."

"You're not coffee beans...maybe just a latte." She laughed, then felt him spread her legs gently, and she got another round of goose bumps. The server came and gave them their food, but her mind was on his foot caressing her calf, not her chicken and egg soup. Her stockings only made the rubbing more obvious, as she could feel the fabric move.

Scout remembered her bending over looking for the clipboard. Again he wondered what was beneath that skirt, and realized he might find out at the end of the evening. Or sooner. Ugh, he wanted her badly...Scout hoped she would see that he cared about her, and not just her body. Lord, he loved both. His hands abandoned hers as they ate, but he would sometimes reach over and brush a loose strand of hair from her face. His feet never left hers, their legs intertwining beneath the table.

One of the times that he reached over to touch her, she kissed his fingertip. She was a little worried she was being forward, but not overly much as Scout ran his legs along hers. She finished off a good part of her soup, but the bowl was still pretty large. She got out her tiny handbag and began looking for her wallet.

Scout was perplexed. The meal was only half done and his date was rooting through her purse. He moved his legs back toward his side, thinking perhaps he had sent the wrong signal somewhere. He didn't want to leave just yet. "Too spicy for you...?" He worried maybe she'd changed her mind, which sent a small, painful twinge through his heart.

"No. I fill up real easy. I'm not leaving, just making sure I have the money to pay. Brandon sorta pulled some of my tips today because I was missing. I have enough; I just have to dig a bit to find my wallet." It always seemed to sink to the bottom of her purse. She placed Chap Stick, a four leaf clover encased in glass, and her keychain on the table before retrieving it. She sipped at some of her tea, and hoped they had boxes so she could reheat this tomorrow for lunch. Luckily, she had the day off tomorrow. Plenty of time for Lily and Mark to jump her and get her ready for the date the day after.

Scout gritted his teeth at that douchebag manager Brandon. He had a thing for Becka as well, but didn't know how to treat a woman to save his life. He probably knew Scout would treat her better, which is why he was so rude when Scout came for coffee. He abandoned his thoughts of Becka getting robbed of her deserved tips, and reached for the clover "Woah, this is cool! Did you pick it?" He held it up so the dim light above them shone through it. He could see the veins of the clover running all through it.

"Before my great-great grandfather died, he took me to Ireland. He had a friend there who did this for me. Yeah, I did pick it myself. I was really young. Four leaf clovers are hard to find. It's sort of a reminder about how kind my grandfather was." She smiled as Scout looked at it. "It actually is lucky. I carry it with me almost everywhere." She put the Chap Stick on, then back in the bag. The clover always sort of felt like she had her Grandpa with her, and it never failed to make her feel safe.

Scout watched her lips, imagining how smooth they must be now. He shifted in his seat a little, trying to keep the thoughts from distracting him. "My mom used to be able to go out in a field and find one in seconds. It was like a super power." His Momma had a thing for lucky charms. She collected 'em like it was her job. Horseshoe, rabbit's foot, clover. Scout considered his tags to be lucky, hence why he never took them off, even when showering.

"Really? She must be a real lucky woman." Of course she must be, to have a son like Scout. She must have raised him well, to be so polite. "I think that because I put so much work into finding it, the luck won't wear thin." It must have been working, as Scout had seemed to have fallen for her. She smiled inwardly at the thought. "Maybe we'll go out to the Boston Public Garden and go clover hunting," Scout grinned. "We'll see how much luck your clover brings ya tonight." He winked at her, then brought more curry up to his lips. Becka blushed at his hinting. "I need to head home first...it's getting chillier outside, and I don't want to go clover hunting without a sweater and a flashlight!" she giggled, though her chills were coming from his words rather than the weather. This day just kept getting better. Her toes rubbed his.

Scout wasn't ready to leave just yet. If she was so cold, he'd warm her up a little bit first. He got up from his side of the table and slid in next to her. "Let's get dessert first." Another devious smiled curled across his lips. "What do you suggest? I've never been here, so I'm not sure what they have." She leaned against him and sighed happily. His smirk, again, went right over her head. "I'm still sort of full, so we might have to share just one plate." Scout's left hand rested on her thigh, his fingers curling and uncurling, bringing her skirt up a little more each time. "Sticky Mango Rice Balls." He ordered for them, "It's an awesome sweet _finger_food." His hand felt the bare flesh of her legs.

She felt his hand creep up her thigh, and felt both excited and nervous. What were his plans? Becka playfully pushed his hand down an inch, only for him to move it back up. She didn't know how exactly to retaliate, but she thought she was smart enough to figure it out. The rice came, and Scout picked up a small sticky ball of rice. The rice balls had small chunks of mango in them, and were held together by a sweet-smelling syrup. Scout held the rice ball to Becka's lips. "For you, Miss." His deep voice was soft, low. He squeezed her leg softly, unsure if her initial brushoff was playing hard to get, or if his advances weren't really wanted. He was going for broke.

Becka slowly opened her mouth and ate from his fingers. When the rice was gone, she licked the sweet mango syrup from his thumb and forefinger. "I like mangos. They're yummy." she placed her hand on his knee, and moved it up like he had done to her.

His pride was in his left pant leg, and her fingers brushed its girth through his khakis. He didn't flinch or even react; instead he traced her lower lip with his finger. His other hand on her thigh squeezed again, curling in and dipping into the space between her thighs. Not near his goal, but close enough.

Her fingers flinched away for a millisecond, but she calmed herself, and tentatively rubbed down his length once with firm pressure. Then, she put her hand to her own thigh, and playfully snapped the garter. She was eternally grateful to the oriental screen that almost completely separated them from the other diners. She leaned her back against the wall, and her leg flinched slightly in surprise as his fingers dipped between her thighs.

Scout turned and nuzzled his face against hers. "I like that noise" he whispered, his moving lips brushing her cheeks as he spoke. God, he loved old-fashioned lingerie. Garters gave him the jeebies in a good way. She didn't know what she was doing to him internally. Her eyelashes fluttered, and her hand moved back to his bulge. She stroked it a few times, then picked up a rice ball and held it to Scout's mouth. "Want some?" she tried to sound seductive. Scout nipped at it, snapping his jaw playfully, him looking at her through the corner of his eyes. He extended his tongue and traced it in a circle before pulling it into his mouth. His hand moved up her thighs, now searching for any underwear.

She gasped as his finger found the edge of her black panties. She didn't know what was about to happen, only that every inch of her was like a live wire. She gripped his girth through his khakis and gave him a firm tug. "Fuck..." he whispered under his breath. Scout was just as surprised and excited as she was. The pressure in his pants was extraordinary, and her grip on him just made it that much worse. Where on earth was Becka's courage coming from? Scout was greatly enjoying this new side of her. His response to her was to cup his hand against the black panties, pushing his palm firmly against her mound, grinding the hell of his palm against her and moving it back and forth. "...we're in public…" he whispered, as if he was just now realizing it.

Becka let out a strangled gasp as his palm rubbed her clit. She squeezed harder and rubbed a little more until she heard him say that. She too realized that there were people around them again. She stopped, her hand lessening pressure on his erection. "I...I still need to go back home for my sweater..." she blushed, hoping he would catch her implication. She couldn't believe what she had done. The blush was bright on the both of them. His hand didn't leave the smooth silk of her underwear. Pushing against it even more aggressively, rubbing hard, up and down, the material pleasantly tickling her clit in a way skin can't. "We should finish dessert." He grinned. "You're not looking so pale anymore, babe..." Scout whispered into her ear.

Her skin prickled deliciously and she let out a soft moan. Her eyes screwed shut as he teased her with rougher rubs. She breathed a little bit, and then opened her eyes. There were three rice balls left. She gripped him again, and stroked him slow and hard. "I don't know if I-" Becka moaned, "...can." she whimpered against his neck.

Scout was surprised. He knew that tone, those noises…this girl was ready to cum on his hand, and he wasn't even in her underwear yet. He again turned to her, his breath on her cheek, his lips at her earlobe. He nipped at her again, teasing. "Yes. You will." His palm moves in quick circles, the moisture of her soaking into her underwear, lubing it slightly so he can push even harder "I'm going to make you finish the rice. Relax, let yourself enjoy it..."

Poor Becka let out another ragged noise, and prayed people couldn't hear her. For once, she was thankful that she was soft-spoken. She attempted to steady her breathing, and then lifted another rice ball to Scout's lips. Her hand was a little shaky. He rubbed her sweet spot again and she bit her bottom lip. From behind her slightly ruffled hair, she gave him pleading eyes. Scout extended his tongue and swirled it around the little rice ball in her fingers, his palm moved exactly at the same speed. "This tastes fucking delicious..." he breathed, tormenting her. Her leg twitched slightly has her breathing became uneven again. The feel of his wet tongue on her fingers felt incredible. She wondered what other things he was going to do to her, and shuddered gently. She was pretty sure the gorgeous black silk underwear were getting ruined. Becka wasn't much of a masturbator. Now she sort of wished that she had been, and then maybe she'd have been prepared for what Scout was doing to her.

He pushed against the rice with his tongue, still not accepting it into his mouth. Between licks at her sticky fingers and food he whispered "Oh, believe me Miss, I want to fucking eat it..." he pushed his palm against her firmly, still not giving her the pleasure of direct contact. He too was grateful from the screen that hid their public game. Becka whimpered. "Please...I can't..." The rice was falling apart. She had the feeling he was going to make her eat every grain before he ended his torture. She had no experience in hiding her faces or noises...and it seemed like Scout loved that she couldn't hold herself together.

Without warning Scout scooped the rice into his mouth, and immediately pulled his hand away from her crotch, and her body ached from denied release. His fingers smoothed her dress. One rice ball remained on the table. "Last one before the date is over..." he playfully noted. The server stopped by, as if Scout has sensed she would. She curtly put the bill on the table, making eyes at the lusty couple. Becka breathed heavily, having been on the edge of cumming. She shakily picked up the rice and ate it. How on earth was she going to be able to stand up long enough for a taxi? She noticed the waitress's stare. Her face got redder and she stared down at her hands shamefully.

Scout didn't make any motion to leave. Instead he slipped his credit card under the bill, ensuring the waitress would return. "She thinks you're beautiful. She's jealous." he whispered to her. "I don't know." Becka whispered back, and leaned against him. Her skin was burning up, and her thighs felt sweaty. Her breathing was slowly returning back to normal. "There's no need to feel bad, Babe." he encouraged her, not wanting her to be ashamed on the fun moment they just shared. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I'll make you feel all better later tonight."

"The comment about her being jealous makes some sense. But men don't usually like virgins." She sighed. She wasn't really bothered by what other people though...just that she had noticed. She didn't want to stop leaning against Scout. She was suddenly exhausted...and she hadn't even done anything. Scout pulled her tighter against him and smiled softly down at her, shaking his head. "You never know hun. There might just be someone who in to what you've got to give." The waitress, still with a sour look, returned with Scout's credit card. He put his shoes back on, and slipped Becka's flats back on to her delicate feet. "Come on, we'll get a taxi to your place so you can get your sweater and your flashlight." He kissed her slightly damp forehead. She smelled of vanilla.


End file.
